gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
We Are The Broken
We Are The Broken is a Gravity Falls Fanfiction that was published on Wattpad in September 2013. It is currently still being updated by the author. It depicts Ciferity Katley's summer in Gravity Falls. It was rated 13 and up for mature themes, language, mild sexual content, violence, disturbing topics and dark elements, mostly involving teens. 'Plot Summary' We Are The Broken tells the story of Ciferity Katley, a very shy fourteen year old girl who is sent to live in Gravity Falls with her grandmother's new boyfriend, Stan Pines. The story takes place five years after the show, and Dipper and Mabel are seventeen years old. Gravity Falls has become a dark place ever since Gideon Gleeful was arrested when he was only nine years old. In the story, he escapes from prison a year after he is arrested to find that his parents have been killed. The town assumes he killed them based on his abusive nature to them when he was younger, however it is still unknown who killed his parents, as the story is not completed. Gideon has lived in his old home alone since he escaped prison, knowing the entire town despises him and believes him to be dead, based on the legends and stories they have been told. Gideon was always in love with Mabel Pines, up until the day he disappeared, and now that she believes he has died at such a young age she has been left traumatized by the event. In the story she later learns he is still alive, and while she is both in shock and relieved, she still wants nothing to do with him, which depresses him greatly. However, there would be a slim chance they would ever be together considering Gideon is only fourteen and Mabel is twenty-one, and Gideon is annoying. Gideon meets Ciferity Katley, nicknamed Cif by pretty much everyone in the story, and they become good friends, realizing they have both been through a lot and have both felt extremely lonely at times in their lives. They later tell the town that Gideon is not dead, to everyone's surprise, and learn they are part of an ancient legend in a journal that belongs to Dipper. The legend is called "The Legend Of The Broken" and it tells how a group of people, (not specifying how many) will be destined to battle Bill Cipher, and save the town from the darkness it is nearing. Cif reads the journal, focusing on the legend, which says that the most damaged people to enter Gravity Falls will have a chance to prove everyone who ever doubted them or belittled them wrong. Cif is completely baffled, and with the help of Dipper, she deciphers the legend, and she discovers that the legend begins on page 6129, and Dipper tells her the method for reading coded messages in the journal is three letters back. They translate the page number into letters, and it comes out to FLI. They discover that when these letters are all taken three back in the alphabet, is comes out to CIF. The town is enraged when they are enlightened that Gideon is still living, and he is arrested for a second time the next day. Gideon's arrest is his consequence for murdering his parents, though the citizens of the town are unaware that Gideon was not the one who killed them. Cif, wanting to save Gideon from the prison, which he says is an awful place full of anarchy, chaos, depravity, and violence, summons Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher, or as Cif often mistakes him for, the All-Seeing Eye, is a Dream Demon, a demon with the ability to enter people's dreams and speak to them or possess them. Cif demands for Bill to tell the sheriff of the town the truth about Gideon's parents, and Bill informs him that Gideon did not, as a matter of fact, murder his parents, or anyone for that matter. Bill does not, however, announce who did murder Gideon's parents. Bill foreshadows something greater when he informs the sheriff of the truth. Much to his horror, the sheriff agrees to release Gideon from prison, but warns Cif not to ever let Bill into the town again. The next day, Gideon is released from the prison, and he goes to see Cif. Cif then warns him that Dipper's journal says Gideon is going to be killed by Bill Cipher, a terriying message Cif and Dipper found in the journal. Mabel then gets a call from the Gravity Falls Hospital saying Stan has been found unconscious, and when Cif, Dipper, Gideon, and Mabel arrive at the hospital they are informed that Stan has passed away, though it is unknown what has killed him at this point. The author has not updated further than this yet. 'Genre' We Are The Broken is placed into the genre of romantic fanfiction. It can also be thought of as a mystery, or a romantic mystery, however it will still be a fanfiction since it is based on the events that occur in the Disney series Gravity Falls. 'Title' The title of the story is based on The Legend Of The Broken, the myth in the story in which Cif and Gideon belong to. The legend calls this mysterious collection of people destined to save the town "The Broken", a metaphor for people who are very damaged, saddened, or depressed. The title speaks in Cif and Gideon's perspective. The title was also adapted from the song We Are Broken, by the band known as Paramore. 'Characters' 'Major Characters' Ciferity "Cif" Katley- 'The main protagonist in the story, Cif is shy and insecure when the story begins. She finds herself odd and different from everyone else, not to mention her lack of friends and little moral support from others. Cif is terrified when she learns she and Gideon Gleeful are destined to battle Bill Cipher, however, as the story goes on Cif befriends Gideon Gleeful and Dipper Pines. She becomes stronger, more confident, and learns she is meant for much more than she always believed. She falls in love with Gideon, wishing he could love her, and look beyond Mabel Pines. All Cif really wants is for people to accept her for who she is and to be loved, not to mention her desire to help Gideon escape the dark world he had been living in for the previous five years. '''Gideon Charles Gleeful- '''Gideon is Cif's closest friend, and her love interest throughout the story. He struggles with the traumatic events from his past, which include seeing his parents after they were brutally murdered, seeing various deaths and murders in the Gravity Falls prison, regretting his immoral fraudulence and deception to the entire town through his occupation as a fake psychic in order to compete with his enemy, Stan Pines, and the sorrow of Mabel Pines not loving him or caring for him at all, as he is hopelessly in love with her. When Gideon meets Cif he is severely depressed, and has not interacted with anyone since he escaped prison. When he escaped the prison for the first time, he discovers his parents are dead, and is wanted again, however, he is assumed to have been killed in the jail. When the town discovers he is still alive he is wanted by the police for a third time, and is arrested a second before being released around a week later. He is willing to do anything in the world to have the people of Gravity Falls give him a second chance and to win over Mabel. As the story goes on, however, Gideon begins to discover that, to his shock and sadness, Mabel wants nothing to do with him, and he discovers that he has feelings for Cif and might even love her. '''Dipper Pines- '''Dipper is thought of by most as moral, smart, and awkward. He is very good natured and helps Cif with defeating Bill by applying what he has learned in his past five years in Gravity Falls. He has a hard time accepting Gideon into the town again based on what had happened in the past, but he tries, knowing the legend is true and Gideon is not evil. '''Mabel Pines-' Mabel is described as effortlessly beautiful and the desire of nearly every man in Gravity Falls, including Gideon Gleeful, who she despises because of what he has done to her family in the past and how he is so desperately in love with her. She is the polar opposite of Cif in personality and lifestyle. Mabel is greatly loved by many in the story and is overly perky. She is seen by some men as nothing but a love item, however this does not include Gideon, who genuinely loved her. Mabel is not, however, just a prize to be won, as she comes across sometimes. She is a loving, caring girl, who, while she might not be as strong as some people, has good intentions. 'Bill Cipher- '''Bill Cipher is the main antagonist in the story. He is known as a Dream Demon, a spirit, and often called the All-Seeing Eye in the story. He wants nothing more than to kill Cif and Gideon and destroy the town of Gravity Falls. He is evil, demonic, immoral, and heartless, hating all that is good and wanting to either control or kill every resident in Gravity Falls. Bill is, in the story, somewhat of a metaphor for conspiracy theories such as the Illuminati, and the All-Seeing Eye, and he is said to be "always watching" in the story, wanting to control, kill, or corrupt all humans, and knowing The Broken are the only people who can stop him. 'Minor Characters Stan Pines- 'Dipper and Mabel's great uncle and Gideon's long-term enemy. Stan is nearly an expert on the conspiracies in the town, however he never seems entirely trustworthy, and can seem immoral at times. He always seems to do the right thing in the end, however he can be greedy. '''Pacifica Northwest-' Conceited and arrogant, Pacifica is shallow and only cares about popularity and looks. She does seem to have some morals, for when she was under the impression Gideon killed his parents, she wanted him out of the town. 'Sheriff Blubbs-' The angry and hateful sheriff of the town. 'Robbie V.- '''Pacifica's boyfriend, and local wannabe rock star. '''Bud Gleeful- '''Gideon's father, who was murdered four years back, after Gideon was arrested. '''Gwendolyn Gleeful-' Gideon's mother, who he treated abusively to the point where she was traumatized, who was also murdered after Gideon was arrested. 'Coraline-' Cif's grandmother and Stan's current girlfriend. '''Memorable Lines -"Don't we all feel that way at times?" -Cif Katley -She (Cif) would summon every demon is Hell before she would let him (Gideon) die.